The present invention relates to a steering linkage system for motor vehicles, and, more particularly, to a system for connecting a tie rod assembly to a relay rod.
Various types of steering linkage systems are used to control the steering of an automotive vehicle. A well known type of steering linkage system has a relay rod connected to the frame or chassis of an automobile by two pivoting members, such as a pitman arm and an idler. In this type of arrangement the relay rod shifts back and forth laterally in response to steering input from the steering wheel of the automobile via a steering gear. The pivoting members are connected to the relay rod by ball and socket assemblies. The opposite end portions of the relay rod are each connected to a steering knuckle by a tie rod assembly. The tie rod assemblies are connected to the relay rod by ball and socket assemblies. The steering knuckles turn the front wheels of the automobile to steer the automobile in response to movements of the relay rod and tie rods that connect the relay rod to the steering knuckles. The steering knuckles are connected to suspension members by ball and socket assemblies. Some steering linkage systems also include a drag link for moving the relay rod.
As noted, the inner end of the tie rod is typically connected to a corresponding end of the relay rod by a ball and socket assembly. FIG. 1 shows a conventional inner tie rod to relay rod connection system. Specifically, the inner tie rod 10 is attached to a distal end of the relay rod 12 via a ball and socket assembly 14. The ball and socket assembly 14 includes a hollow cylindrical housing 16 having an upstanding threaded post 16a, a disk portion 16b and a annular wall 16c projecting generally perpendicular from disk portion 16b so as to define a socket cavity. The ball and socket assembly 14 also includes a ball stud 18 having a shank segment 18a and a ball segment 18b which is retained in the cavity between a spring seat 20 and a ball seat 22.
A spring (not shown) is inserted into a reduced diameter portion of the cavity with a belleville spring washer (not shown) positioned between a planar end face of housing disk portion 16b and a planar end face of the spring seat 20. The surface of seat 20 is adapted to engage a portion of the spherical external surface of the ball segment 18b. Prior to assembly of ball stud 18 into housing 16, shank segment 18a is passed through a bore formed through ball seat 22 such that another portion of the spherical exterior surface of ball segment 18b engages a partial spherical seat surface formed in ball seat 22 and which communicates with the bore.
To secure the ball stud 18 within housing 16, external threads are formed on ball seat 22 and are threaded into internal threads formed in the cavity of housing 16. Ball seat 22 is then tightened into housing 16 until a desired torque is reached. In addition, a blind tapped hole 24 is formed in the end of the relay rod 12. In order to fasten the tie rod to the relay rod, the upstanding threaded post 16a of the housing 16 is threaded into the blind tapped hole 24 in the end of the relay rod 12.
A disadvantage with the system just described is that there must be a minimum straight length in the relay rod 12 adjacent to the inner tie rod 10 attachment point. In addition, that straight length cannot be larger in diameter than the distance across the outer diameter of the disc portion 16b of the housing 16. These requirements are driven by the need to remove an automated tightening tool once the inner tie rod to relay rod connection has been made. Specifically, an automated wrench that is used during assembly can only be removed from the inner tie rod in one position, and thus after tightening must be slid over the relay rod in order to rotate back to its home position.
In addition, the design provides no allowance to compensate for the location of the inner tie rod ball in vehicle position.
The present invention provides a connection system for interconnecting members of a vehicular steering linkage system. The connection system includes a first steering module and a second steering member adapted to receive the first steering module. A clearance exists between the first steering module and the second steering member. The first steering module includes a first steering member and a fastener adapted to be secured thereto. The fastener is adapted to secure the first and second steering members together.